Jane Sideways
Name: Jane Sideways ("Jane Smith") Apparent Age: 23 Seeming: Darkling Kith: Lurkglider Court: Courtless (formerly Summer) Clarity: 6 Wyrd: 3 Mask: - Jane is a young woman of mixed ancestry, most prominently Asian and some Hispanic. Her Mask is somewhat defective, which gives her skin a pale cast to it. Her hair is straight black and shoulder-length. She has brown eyes as well as a small tattoo of a dove on the back of her left arm, above the wrist. - Jane is used to movement. Sneaking, trailing people and climbing are all common activities in her line of work as a spy and her wardrobe reflects this. Jeans and athletic sneakers are regular attire, and she is almost never without her black track jacket, actually a piece of hedgespun armor. Underneath the jacket is either a t-shirt or tank top, depending on her mood or what clean clothes are in her wardrobe. Her second trademark is another piece of hedgespun raiment, a chain made of night breeze worn around her neck. Dangling from the end are a pair of dog tags; she has never explained where they came from. Jane usually wears a hat, sometimes a black baseball cap other times a cabbie hat, to help hide her face. Mien: Jane has light gray skin and very obvious, bat-like features, most notably wings that extend out of her forearms and which can be reflexively folded up underneath her arms. Her faulty Mask portrays these as scars which vaguely resemble the webbing of bat wings running up and down her forearms. A thumb and three fingers extend from the ends of each wing. In her Mask, the last two of her five “human” fingers also don’t appear to function like the others, as if their nerves have been damaged. Her ears, while not large like a bat’s, do come to noticeable points and appear slightly higher up on her head than they would on a human’s. The top of the left ear has a clear bite mark on it, a reminder of her time in Arcadia when she and other Changelings were constantly pursued by large predators. This shows up on her Mask as well, though the missing top part of her ear does not have any chew marks. She served part of her durance as a gargoyle attached to a decaying spire, before being cut down and rescued by other Changelings searching for a way out. She had been bound to her wall by bands of hedge-spun chain. There are still deep, black marks across her upper arms and abdomen where she was restrained, which thankfully do not appear on her Mask. History: - Jane showed up in the freehold about two years ago. Her knowledge of the city marked her as a former resident, and she spent the better part of her first year becoming adjusted to her new life and discovering what happened to her old one. Nobody asked about what she found and she didn’t volunteer to share. - She eventually joined Summer, becoming a full-fledged member of the Low Paladins. She served with distinction, but at the end of her pledged year of service departed from Summer and became Courtless. Those who care to keep track of such things hypothesized that she wanted to lend more aid to her friend Benjy Saitos after he made his bid for the Autumn Crown known, help that may have been seen as a conflict of interest had she still been a Summer Knight. By all appearances, Jane is still on good terms with Summer and greatly respects Lady Claire.